


Rarepairs - Spectra/Vlad

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Manipulation, Masters Misery, Midlife Crisis, Misery Motivated, Phic Phight 2019, Prompt Fic, Psychological Manipulation, Seduction, Toxic Relationship, Unfinished Business, differentjasper, fluidity189, judgemental, they're super bad for each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair3. Spectra/Vlad. They're so bad for each other, but then, why does it feel so good?
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Penelope Spectra
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rarepairs - Spectra/Vlad

**Author's Note:**

> Fill 3 of 6 for the prompt "Fave Rarepair" by differentjasper aka fluidity189.

**Rarepairs**

Spectra/Vlad

-

"Check out _that_ piece of work," Spectra snickered, pointing at a passing businessman.

Vlad twisted away from the café table to follow her finger. "A trainwreck, to be sure," he raised an eyebrow, dryly. "Brown shoes with black slacks? Might as well be wearing gym socks while he's at it."

"Not to mention that comb over. Midlife crisises are adorable." She sipped at her espresso, smiling at Vlad.

He straightened, fixing her with a look. "I wouldn't know," he said, his long, slender fingers toying with the lid of his own drink. "I never had one."

"Oh, _never_ , have you?" Spectra mused, the skeptical amusement clear on her face. "Never woke up, mid forties, decided your life was missing something?" Her grin split, showing the barest hint of fangs. "Never decided to attend - sorry, _host_ \- a college reunion to show off your good fortune, and get revenge on your peers for past grievances?"

Vlad, too dignified to squawk, settled for huffing and glaring hot magenta eyes at her. "Are you saying my vendetta against Jack is—?"

"You're a billionaire. With ghost powers." Spectra said easily, perched on the edge of her chair like it was a precipice. She was playing a dangerous game, after all. "Of course your symptoms are going to look different, no flashy cars, no comb-overs… but - the motive? The same."

He worked his jaw, unsure how much he liked this turn of the conversation. Spectra was a good ally - and a dangerous friend.

"I think of it more as… tidying up unfinished business," he said at last, tapping the table with a restless finger. "A ghost like you should know all about that, surely."

Her face soured for a moment, but then smoothed into a smile, manipulative glint in her eye. "Come now, Vlad. Killing the friend who has everything you ever wanted… Chasing the son you never had… Vying after a college sweetheart when you could get any woman you wanted? Classic midlife crisis."

Taking the offensive, Vlad smiled. "Any woman I wanted?" he repeated, slipping his hand onto Spectra's thigh.

She hitched at that, eyes wide. Then she leaned closer, the glint in her eye growing.

"If you **tried** ," she challenged.

They held a stare for a long moment, still as statues in the bustling café. Then, Vlad's eyes wandered to the crowds.

"As one ten to another," he started, purring in her ear.

"I'm an eleven, but continue," Spectra said.

"…As much fun as it is to mock the passerby, perhaps you and I could take this somewhere more… private."

Spectra rolled her shoulders back, a smug smile and a seductive gaze gracing her sharp features.

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
